


for a very important case

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt at comment-fic: cop AU, any, two entirely platonic partners whose go-to disguise is undercover as a married couple





	

"Why are you always pretending to be Mal's wife?" Wash grumbled as he adjusted the buttons on the wall of recording equipment.

"Don't worry sweetie, he and I have a sexless marriage," Zoe said, kissing him on the cheek.

"What?" Mal said. "Come on, if I were really a murderous crime boss and you were really a murderous thief and we were really married, we would probably have sex all the time. I wouldn't neglect my marital duties!" Mal added with a grin, clearly enjoying how much it annoyed Wash.

Wash was about to object, in fact, when Zoe held up a finger to ask him to wait, then told Mal, "If we were married and I were a murderous thief and you were a murderous crime boss, then we both know I'd actually be running the criminal empire and you'd just be my frontman chump." 

Mal frowned but didn't seem to disagree.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Jayne said, "At least you don't have to pretend to be married to Simon."

"Like I wouldn't rather be fake-married to pretty much anyone," Simon sniped back.

Mal and Zoe looked at each other. Finally, Mal said, very slowly, "Who exactly told you two that you had to pretend to be a couple for this case?"

Simon and Jayne just gaped for a second, then looked accusingly at Kaylee.

She giggled but held up her hands. "It was the probie's idea!" she said, pointing at River, who was giggling hard too.

Zoe, Wash and Mal started laughing with them. 

Simon sighed and went back to checking the data analysis, while Jayne's finger itched at his gun.


End file.
